I'm with you, always
by RebGP
Summary: Outlaw Queen one-shot. Something to alleviate my broken heart.
**So, this is my "not giving up hope" fluffy one-shot. I was so focus on trying to get over Robin's death, that I couldn't resist myself to write this. My mind couldn't stop thinking on what would happen if Robin came back... (It can't yet).**

 **I still can't believe A &E killed him. That's not fair!**

 **Anyway, my first language is not English, and I don't have a beta... But even though mistakes are mine, I really hope you like it. I'm thinking about posting here some other one-shots, so prompts are welcome!**

 **Remember that I don't own these characters. If I owned them, OQ would be a happy couple and Robin would have** **never** **died.**

Robin was sleeping peacefully on their bed. However, Regina wasn't that peacefully. She was having another nightmare about that day when she nearly lost him again. That day, nearly 10 years ago, was still haunting her. Robin killed by Hades, because he wanted to protect her. What she had told him later, when they achieved to resurrect him, is that she was protected when he was around and, of course, not dead.

 _She and Robin were trying to rescue the baby from Hades and Zelena. They didn't have a plan, but what plan do you need when you see them go? So they entered in her office when no one was there, ready to save little Robin…_

 _How couldn't they thought Hades would tricked them? He had already played with them when they nearly stayed trapped in the underworld because of him. Deep down, she knew that if it were Henry, she would have done the same thing. Anyone would do crazy things if their child were in danger._

 _She saw him relieved when he had his daughter on his arms, and her heart melted by the view. However, it didn't last long. Hades appeared saying he was going to kill Regina. Not only kill her, but end her. With that crystal she would stop existing. Her soul was going to disappear forever. She was ready to do it if that meant Robin would live happy with the baby and Roland. Moreover, she knew Robin would take good care of Henry. Oh Henry… She would die for being there when Henry, Roland and the baby grew up… She also wanted to have a long life with Robin, a life which was going to end whenever Hades used that damn crystal._

 _The moment she was lost on her thoughts was the moment Hades took to use the crystal. When she was ready and about to receive the impact, she saw Robin getting in her way, the same way she had told him not to get into many times before. But before she could do anything, the ray hit Robin on the chest. And then, she fell apart._

 _Robin had time to turn himself and see her face one last time. She was the last person he was going to see and he wanted to remember her. He loved her so much and he had never told her. He tried to tell her now, but he didn't have the strength and he felt his body separate from his soul and then, when he tried to touch her one last time, to feel her skin, nothing._

 _She woke up. Her breath was heavy. It had passed so many time since she had dreamt that for the last time. She thought she had overcome the fear to lose him, but it appeared she had not._

She felt Robin hugging her tighter and she felt more relaxed. After all these years, he still knew how to calm her.

'Sorry to wake you up' she said, still breathing heavily.

Robin took a deep breath and took her even closer to him. His eyes were still closed.

'Don't worry, I had to wake up early anyway. Hey, what happened?' Robin wished he would be able make her nightmares disappear, but he was not, so he was trying really hard to soothe them.

'You know what happened: Hades. Again. I was reliving it all over again' she turned herself to be facing him. He had his eyes open now.

'Regina' he was serious 'I told you once it didn't matter what separates us. I will be with you, always'.

'I know, but this dream… It was the realest I've had since… Well, you know' She was trying not to release her tears. 'I have never told you this, but…' She took a deep breath before explaining everything 'You know we're soul mates, and when you died… Deep down I knew my soul was with you. There's the thing; I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you, Henry and Roland. I would have died with you if you hadn't come back' she started to cry. 'And when I remember it… The Evil Queen shows up, thinking about all the things I should have done to Hades before he killed you'.

'I can't tell you where I was because I still don't know, but I can tell you where I am now, and this…' he made a pause. 'There is no other place I would rather be than here, with you' he kissed her softly and she answered to his kiss. Then he stopped to keep talking. 'When we started to see each other, everyone I knew thought I was crazy for falling in love with the terrible Evil Queen, but now… It has passed 10 years and I love you as much as the first day I saw you, or even more. It's been the best years of my life and they have passed so fast… Every moment I spend with you pass faster than I would like to.' He took a deep breath 'While I was dead, I felt everything you felt; your annoyance, your sadness, your disappointment… The only thing I cared about is that you stopped being the hero you are from the day you saved Roland from that flying monkey. Even though the Evil Queen is a part of you, you could never be her again. Not even when you lost me. Not ever.'

Regina was now crying a river. She didn't know what she have done to deserve the man who was lying beside her.

'Thank you' she kissed him and put her head on his chest.

'For what, milady?' He was running his fingers on her hair. He knew that relaxed her. And, truth to be told, it relaxed him too.

'For everything. For believing in me, for pushing my fears away, for spending your life with me, for loving me… For giving me hope. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much'. She looked at him while he was smiling. 'What now, thief?' She smiled too.

'The pleasure is all mine. It has always been and it will always be, your majesty. I love you too' he kissed her with all the love he had. 'Now, what do you say to a good time sleep until we really have to wake up? No nightmares allowed' Regina smiled.

'I say I can't believe it took you that many time before you said it!' Robin chuckled. That was the sassy Regina she fell in love with. 'Goodnight'.

'Goodnight. Have sweet dreams, my queen'.

Regina adjusted herself to be more comfortable. While she was falling asleep, hugged to her husband and soul mate, the only thing she was thinking about was to find a way to stop time right then and there.

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this!**


End file.
